Never Antagonize Vanitas
by Caeli13
Summary: Vanitas and Tidus are up to something, and they can't just leave Sora alone. What part will he play in all of their crack-up jokes? Drabble/nonsense.


Never Antagonize Vanitas

A/N: This is just a short drabble focusing on Sora and mostly Vanitas. This was made so that I have something to write, despite having exams on physics, math, and CLE on December 13, 2011. But, enough about that. So, this story is just for fun. NO flames allowed. I only allow constructive criticism. Rated T for some stuff, and I'm not sure if this should be M. Slight RikuxSora. So, um...

me: *sugary voice* Oh, honey!

Zero: What now? Can't you see I'm busy? *shoves Level E away from Kingdom Hearts Fandom*

Kaname: She meant the disclaimer, yes?

me: *Nods* Daddy is SO SMART!

Zero: Do it, Kuran.

Kaname: No one orders me around, Kiryuu.

me: Oh, for Goddess Cosmos' sake, just do it!

Zero: *sighs* If Caeli13 owns Kingdom Hearts, she would have kicked Tetsuya Nomura out of the credits and made Riku and Sora gay for each other. Happy?

me: *shrugs* Will do.

He shouldn't be doing this. Of all the things, he shouldn't be doing this...this sneaking around with his friends just to get his arch nemesis into trouble. It isn't right. No, it shouldn't be right.

"Do we seriously...?" Sora whispered nervously. His sapphire eyes roamed the entire place nervously, and he was shivering from the cold air and from the lack of sleep.

Vanitas rolled his topaz eyes and whispered back with pure determination, "Well, if you'd rather chicken out, feel free enough to leave. You have a choice to leave or continue, Sora. Just make sure to exit the premises with silence, if your clumsiness has subsided for the time being." He continued whatever he was doing just to quell his annoyance on his stupid look-alike for reasons unkown.

It was still 2 a.m. in the morning, and Sora found himself awakened by an irate Vanitas and a mischievous Tidus. He wanted to return to his beauty sleep when they both threatened to show his collection of revealing pictures to Kairi, who was in fact, disapproving of such thing. He had no choice but to follow the group's mischievous whines.

Currently, they snuck into the boys' locker room in their school, and Tidus scanned the locker names until they arrived at 'Almasy'. With quick fingers, Vanitas fumbled for the lock with a pair of hairpins and pressed his ear closely. A loud click followed by another sound made Tidus hiss, "Hell, yeah!" while Vanitas gave out a few bows. Fumbling for his pocket, they took out a piece of pack which reminded Sora the typical size for a...

"What the hell?" Soar stared as Vanitas and Tidus let out a snicker.

"Seifer Almasy, you pervert!"

Vanitas and Tidus chortled in their lockers while Sora gave them a look of fatigue and bewilderment. The two said people gave one another a high-five with a loud 'smack'.

"Where did you two get the condom?" Sora questioned, his eyebrows raised, having a funny feeling that he knew the answer quite well.

"From a certain silver-haired anti-Almasy," Vanitas pointed at a certain Keyblade wielder who was scanning his early morning notes. Tidus, who was still snickering, raised his voice and said, "Right, Riku?"

Riku, whose blue eyes were too focused on the part of electrostatics he was reading, just nodded.

Sora shook his head in total antagonism and tried recalling why Seifer got his punishment, aside from the fact that he's currently blushing at the thought of Riku almost blowing their secret.

At the academy, around twenty-three hours ago, Riku and Vanitas were both arguing about which show to currently watch while Sora and Roxas were idly eating their ice creams and talking about Kairi and Namin when a certain blond cornered them before they could do anything, or, more like, cause any more trouble.

"Well, well, well," Seifer drawled in his very mischievous voice, "why if it isn't our favorite group of losers. Why bother walking when you could just crawl?" He laughed at his own joke that Vanitas, being the most sensitive among the four, was at his position to give the most embarrassing amount of revenge, which resulted to the condom incident that made Seifer's day a totally miserable one.

Sora gave himself an involuntary smack and made a rule for himself from that moment on: Never antagonize Vanitas lest you shall suffer the most embarrassing consequences ever.

"That sure made the girl dump him faster than we could say 'sea-salt ice cream'," Riku winked, making his way for the gang.

"Ayayay..." Sora groaned.

A/N: You know the drill. R&R. 


End file.
